20 Good Reasons
by futureMrsCriss
Summary: blaine needs to tell kurt how he feels but he can't seem to figure out how...please R&R


Klaine - 20 Good Reasons

Rating: T

kurt liked blaine, that much was obvious. So obvious to the point that even blaine noticed. Blaine: the one that had no idea what the hell he was doing - especially when it came to romance. He liked kurt as well but, as obvious as he himself made it, kurt didn't notice. Blaine wanted kurt to know but he had no idea how the hell to tell him. Asking his fellow warblers were no help either (''maybe you should pretend that you have three days to live so you thought you should tell him before it was too late,'' wes suggested with david nodding in agreement). No, they weren't much help at all. Until one fine day in the dalton halls, his mind hatched a brilliant idea.

kurt was sitting in the wmhs library, quietly doing his homework when his phone buzzed in his pocket. His face cracked a smile when he saw the sender. But when he read the message itself, he had no idea what he was going on about:

from: blaine

#20 - you always make me smile, even on my bluest days

x b

kurt smiled and replied:

to: blaine

what are you on about this time mr anderson? :)

x k

as he waited for a reply from the dapper boy, he realized that his diva friend was looking over his shoulder, reading everything he received and sent.

''blaine?'' she asked with a sly smile on her face. ''kurt, you haven't even been away from prep boy for a whole two days and he's already missin' you?''

kurt turned pink. ''oh please mercedes, we've been texting endlessly ever since i got coffee with him the first time...'' he said, remembering the warblers' singing the katy perry showstopper, 'teenage dream' in the senior common room, how could he forget?

*buzz!*

he fumbled for the phone but mercedes beat him to it and saw the message. She giggled, trying not to.

''what did the warbler send to my dolphin, mercedes?'' brittany asked cluelessly from the opposite side of the table. Kurt rolled his eyes at being called a gay shark.

''awwww kurt! You're flirting with blaine!'' mercedes burst out, earning a shush from both her friend and the old librarian. Kurt snatched the iPhone off of mercedes and looked at the message:

from: blaine

you'll see ;)

x b

he blushed even pinker. Blaine winked at him. Well, virtually, not physically but it was the thought that counted to kurt.

''see! You're blushing!'' mercedes shoved him playfully and resumed laughing quietly.

''wait the warbler's a dolphin too?'' britt asked. ''that's awesome! My dolphin has a dolphin!''

kurt had to smile at that. He did have a dolphin. Blaine was his dolphin.

blaine had it all perfectly planned out. He would send a text to kurt each day for 20 days and on the very last one he would tell him exactly how he felt. He even told wes and david his ingenious idea...

*flashback*

''...so that's the plan.'' blaine said enthusiastically as he finished explaining. The two warblers were amazed.

''that's actually a pretty good plan...'' wes started saying.

''...when did you get to be so smart?'' david asked, surprised.

''yeah you're not usually this...clever.'' wes finished.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his friends. ''thanks for the compliments guys, really,'' he said sarcastically. ''i tend to go einstein when i put my mind to something.''

''and thankfully, you've decided to put us all out of our misery and go einstein on an idea to get kurt...'' wes said dramatically. ''well, all i can say is: FINALLY.'' blaine grinned at him.

''i wish you'd use that einstein mind for homework instead of pestering me for the answers on the due day...'' david muttered under his breath and wes nudged him. ''i mean - yeah. FINALLY.''

*flashback end*

so each day since, kurt had received a text from blaine and he gave up questioning what blaine was doing straight away. And with every text he received, kurt was instantly happy, no matter how crappy his day was.

from: blaine

#19 - you are my best friend

x b

from: blaine

#18 - you always treat people fairly, no matter what they've done to you

x b

from: blaine

#17 - you are always yourself

x b

from: blaine

#16 - you are amazing at everything you do

x b

from: blaine

#15 - you are the most compassionate person i've ever known

x b

from: blaine

#14 - you are also the most caring person i've ever known

x b

from: blaine

#13 - you don't care about labels (except when it comes to fashion in which you have impeccable taste ;) )

x b

from: blaine

#12 - your eyes are always a different colour depending on your environment

e.g. when you were in dalton they were a hazy sort of grey, when you were at mckinley they were beautiful and bright, and when you are with me they are always the light blue that i love - they always remind me of the clear blue ocean

x b

from: blaine

#11 - you look amazing whenever i look at you - even when you are in the damn dalton uniform you still look perfect

x b

from: blaine

#10 - you are smarter than i'll ever be

x b

from: blaine

#9 - you don't even have to try and you could be whatever you wanted

x b

from: blaine

#8 - you are always determined and you won't stop until you get it

x b

from: blaine

#7 - you know my coffee order ;)

x b

from: blaine

#6 - you are made of courage

x b

from: blaine

#5 - you don't let anyone get you down

x b

from: blaine

#4 - you look insanely sexy without even trying

x b

from: blaine

#3 - you are always on my mind

x b

from: blaine

#2 - you are my missing puzzle piece

x b

the last day had come and kurt was waiting and waiting for his phone to go off and look at the final message from blaine. But it never arrived.

When he got home, kurt dropped his bag on the floor and lied on the couch, feeling like a pathetic psychologist patient. Burt and carole were going to be home late that night and finn was at football practice so he was home alone until at least 6. Just as kurt was about to drift off to a nap, there was a knock on the door. He groaned and got up, straightening out his suit from the latest season of alexander mcqueen. Another three raps on the door.

''alright, alright! Hold your horses!'' kurt snapped at the door. He sighed. It was probably finn - he probably forgot his key again.

''finn how many times have i told you -'' kurt stopped when he saw who was actually at the door. ''oh.''

''hi.''

kurt only stared at the short boy in the dapper blazer who stood at the front door with a relaxed smile.

''what are you doing here, blaine?''

blaine raised his eyebrows. ''bad day?''

''what are you doing here?'' kurt repeated, with the same amount of bitterness in his tone.

Blaine sighed and held up his phone. ''i ran out of credit.'' he admitted. Kurt relaxed a bit. ''you know, i imagined this to be more romantic than this but...''

''romantic, how?'' kurt raised an eyebrow.

Blaine smiled, looking up. ''it's a long story,'' he admitted. ''can i...come in?''

kurt realized they were still at the front door. ''yeah,''

kurt re-claimed his spot on the couch and blaine stood in front of him.

''romantic, how?'' kurt repeated in more of a gentle tone. Again, blaine sighed.

''well, i was meant to send you a text, obviously and it was supposed to tell you to meet me at breadstix.'' blaine started.

''then what?'' kurt quipped.

''then, you would meet me there and i would tell you the last reason.'' just as kurt was about to ask what they were for, blaine stopped him. ''just listen. I would've told you that, you are the one that i think of all day and all night. That no matter what you do or what you wear or what you say, you will always be perfect in my eyes. What i sent about you always being on my mind? It was all true. Your eyes, your smile, your everything. You are perfect, kurt. To others maybe not but to me - you are flawless. Forget everything about jeremiah, about what happened at valentine's day. That was stuff that i reget - no, that wasn't even stuff compared to you. Screw everything i said about you not being sexy because i was most definitely blind. You are the hottest thing i've ever seen, kurt. You don't even try and you are my everything. And yes, you make me feel like i'm living a teenage dream as corny as it sounds, it's true. And you wanna know why? It's because of my final reason: i love you, kurt hummel. I have loved you since the day you stopped me on the staircase. Jeremiah was just...a phase or something i don't know and frankly i don't ever want to know. Because you are the only person for me now, kurt. I love you. And if you buy those 20 good reasons, you would tell me you feel the same and that you would do me the honour of being with me. Actually being with me, as in, being my boyfriend. Officially.''

at this point, blaine was kneeling in front of kurt and kurt didn't even notice the tears that slid down his cheeks. Their faces were dangerously close together. ''i love you too. And i would be a fool to say no to you,'' kurt whispered. Blaine smiled softly and so did kurt. ''then what?'' kurt asked innocently, knowing the answer.

Blaine kept smiling. ''after...'' he leaned forward and let their lips meet for a gentle kiss. ''...that would happen.'' he said when they broke apart. ''i love you, kurt.''

''i love you, blaine.''

there was a moment of silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. ''c'mon, let's watch a movie,'' blaine said.

''the little mermaid again?'' kurt smiled.

''you know me all too well,''

neither them noticed that finn had the front door open just a crack and had heard blaine's entire moving speech. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, finn felt a tear come to his eye when blaine told kurt everything. When he entered his house, he saw kurt snuggled up to his boyfriend.

''oh hey guys,'' finn said with a smug smile on his face.

''hey finn,'' blaine smiled up at the jock with kurt still wrapped under his arm.

''hey finn,'' kurt mumbled and shot him a 'get-the-hell-out-of-here' look.

''i think i'm gonna go over to rachel's. Movie date at her place. Tell burt and mom that i'm out kurt, i'll see you around blaine!'' he said quickly and went back out again.

Blaine looked at kurt questioningly. ''what was his rush?''

kurt simply shrugged.

THE END


End file.
